List of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie trophies
This a list of The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie Trophies/achievements. The game is part of Spongebob's VG Classics. List of Trophies Platinum *The Manliest of Men: Sacre bleu! You got all trophies in ze game! Gold * Macho Time Master: Beat all the Patty Wagon and Spongeboarding Macho Time Challenges. * Ring Master: Beat all the Patty Wagon and Spongeboarding Ring Challenges. * Treasure Hunter: Get all the Treasure Chests in the game. * Buckets are so last year!: Defeat 400 enemies. * Boss Battle Master: Defeat any boss without taking any damage. * True Credit to Bikini Bottom: Watch the End credits all the way through. Silver * Time Keeper: Beat all the Patty Wagon and Spongeboarding Time Challenges. * Spongeboarder Supreme: Complete every Spongeboarding Level without dying once. Falling off the track doesn't count. * Manly Boss Battle: Complete any boss battle without dying once. * What was this 'Plan Z' again?: Complete the game. * Treasure Seeker: Find half the treasure chests in the game. * The Power of Music: Complete all the Sonic Wave Guitar Challenges. * Chum Bucket Supreme: Defeat 250 enemies. * Patty Protector: Complete any Patty Wagon level without the Patty Wagon getting destroyed once. * Macho Moves: Upgrade all SpongeBob and Patrick's Moves to their upgraded 'Macho' form. * Holy Krabby Patties!: Upgrade both SpongeBob and Patrick's health bars to their maximum level. Bronze * I'm Just Oozing Macho: Perform your first upgrade of the game. * Return of the Patty Wagon: Get 50 Goofy Goober Tokens and bring back the Patty Wagon! * Arrgh!: Find 10 treasure chests. * Keep on Moving: Earn all of SpongeBob and Patrick's unlockable moves in the game. * Freeing Bikini Bottom One Hatless Soul At A Time: Defeat 125 enemies. * Enemy encyclopedia: defeat at least one of every enemy in the game. Bosses don't count. Bronze Hidden * Say Cheese: Complete 'No Cheese!' * I'm a Goofy Goober, Yeah!: Complete 'I'm Ready... Depression' * You Don't Need A Licence To Drive A Sandwich: Complete 'Sandwich Driving 101' * Tower Toppler: Complete 'Three... Thousand Miles To Shell City' * Demolition Doofus: Complete 'Rub a Dub Dub, Slip Slide in the Tub' * The Key Ingredient: Complete 'Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt' * The Gate Escape: Complete 'No Weenie Parking Anytime' * Fight the Frog Fish: Complete: 'I'll Let You Pet Mr Whiskers' * Rock & Roll: Complete 'Rock Slide' * We Can Do Anything!: Complete 'Now That We're Men...' * Boob Tube Smasher: Complete 'Shell City, Dead Ahead' * This Will Only Hurt A Lot!: Complete 'Name's Dennis...' * Follow That Peanut!: Complete 'Sundae Driving' * Escape from the City: Complete 'Google Eyes and Smelly Knick-Knacks' * Dennis Defeated... Again: Complete 'Dennis Strikes Back' * Survivor of Planktopolis: Complete 'Welcome to Planktopolis... Minions' * For The Krusty Krab!!!: Complete 'Drive of the Knucklehead McSpazitron' * SpongeBob's Last Stand: Complete 'Turn the Tables on Plankton' * Heavy Iron's Time: unlock the hidden secret in 'Welcome to Planktopolis... Minions' Category:Other Stuff Category:Nickelodeon Category:Lists Category:Trophies Category:SpongeBob games